1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, especially which may change the inner pressure of an airbag cushion depending on an object to be seated on a seat.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle is provided with an airbag. Upon a vehicle accident, a gas is introduced from an inflator into the airbag so that the airbag cushion included in the airbag is expanded, thus protecting a passenger.
Airbags are installed on parts of the vehicle as necessary; for example, an airbag for driver is installed in the steering wheel to protect the driver seated on the driver seat, an airbag for passenger in the glove box to protect a passenger seated on the passenger seat, a curtain airbag along a loop rail to protect a side of a passenger, and so on.
Upon a vehicle crash, a gas generating material contained in the inflator of the airbag is exploded to generate a gas, which in turn flows into the airbag cushion, whereby the airbag cushion is expanded to protect the passenger.
An excessive inner pressure of the airbag cushion may cause the passenger to be injured. Therefore, each country has different standards as to the inner pressure of the airbag cushion, i.e. the degree of expansion of the airbag, depending on whether an object to be seated is an infant under 1 or 3, a child under 6, or an adult. To satisfy the standards, it has been suggested to provide a sensor that may identify a passenger seated on the seat, or adjust the amount of gas exhausted through vent holes provided at the airbag cushion.